


Spotlight

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To attend the Emma Gaala can be pretty boring but for Felipe it's horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Rob Smedley/Felipe Massa (past)

"Could you please stop starring at me for fucks sake." he yelled unable to cover up his annoyence for once.

"Don't loose your temper Felipe. It's just the tabloids. You know what they are like. They pierce everyone. " Valtteri mumbled into his ear and pressed his hand reasurringly.

"As if there would be something so interesting. "he whispered shamefaced. "It's just me. "

"You look gorgeous tonight, don't doubt it. " Valtteri lead him to the table in the second row apart from the stage and placed a soft kiss to his cheek when no one was watching.

"I can not believe you made me do this. " he mumbled and looked down on his lap.

"I'm sorry but it's just so boring to endure the entire Emma Gaala all on my own. Kimi and Sebastian will be here too. " He assured him once more.

"And so will be Rob. " he whispered and hid his face in Valtteri's shoulder.

"No, he won't be. Not at our table at least. I guess he wasn't even invited. " Valtteri said patting Felipe's back. He wasn't entirely sure if Rob had been invited. He had asked Tiia the photographer but she didn't know it either. At least he knew Kimi and Sebastian wouldn't turn up with Rob in tow. Till today the press hadn't had one single clue that he was gay at all.

Shortly after they were settled Valtteri spotted Kimi who was looking for their table talking to one of his rap artist friends from Lahti who covered up his arrival with Sebastian who had his fingers curled around Kimi's wrist as if he wasn't aware the ground he walked on would offer enough downforce. Valtteri waved at him and instantly Kimi's shoulders slumped forward in relief as he said his goodbyes to his friend and made his way to their table dragging a nervous but ever smiling Sebastian behind.

"Hi Valtteri. Hi Felipe. " a warm smile spread across his lips. "So nice to see you two weirdos again. " he chuckled and took his seat while Seb shook both their hands trying to appear casual.

"You're one hell of a weirdo yourself Kimi. " Valtteri mocked back. Kimi showed him his finger in return.

"On the way I properly had to give 50 interviews or something. " the Finn moaned and his gaze swept across the room.

"I didn't have one. Properly because Felipe was distracting them all with his beauty. " Valtteri laughed.

"Ah so that's the reason they pestered and pierced me. Be glad we are not awarded tonight because we are no musicians and just serve as show off material. " Kimi laughed, patting Seb's hand for comfort.

"I so am. Heikki and even Rosberg are chilling at home while we have to sit and face that boring dinner. I hope it at least will be good. " Valtteri patted his tummy seeing Felipe flinch at the prospect of eating in a room with so many people.

"No worries dear no one is watching us. They will all face the stage." Valtteri quickly tried to reassure him. Felipe nodded shortly and recognized the tables around them getting more crowded. It made him terribly nervous and he could feel his hands starting to shake slightly while his heart picked up speed.

The brazilian closed his eyes tightly trying to fight back the first symptoms of a panic attack while Valtteri chatted away to Kimi and Seb about driving in general, the upcoming season with the rule changes and stuff.

The dimmed light around them seemed to brighten up as the show started and all eyes went over to the stage where the moderator Pasi kept bubbling in his microphone.

Felipe could feel his blood rushing in his veins, his heart beating a too fast pace as the words from the stage in a language he didn't unterstand, started to blur in his ears. Valtteri and even Kimi glanced at him worringly.

Felipe reached for Valtteri's hand under the white table cloth pressing it tightly. He felt like breaking his hand while all he properly did was holding onto his fingers lightly with his ice cold hand covered in sweat of fear as the room started spinning.

Valtteri's thumb drew various patterns on the back of his hand as he leaned over closer to support him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe. I will take care of that. " he whispered into his ear while Felipe hid his face on his shoulder panting heavily.

"It will pass hun."Valtteri kept stroking the backside of the brazilian's hand while he nodded over to the waiter. Kimi understood without further remarks and fetched a glass of water from the offered tablet mumbling a short: "Thank you!"as the waiter left them, before forcing the glass in Felipe's shaking hand.

His former team mate tried his hardest to pull himself together lifting the glass with his hand trembling badly as he choked it down his dry mouth in one single shot before leaning back against Valtteri's shoulder. He looked pale, too skinny and worn out. 

"Any better?" Valtteri asked softly.

"Will survive. " he mumbled sounding deadly exhausted and in a daze. Kimi exchanged the glasses placing a refilled in front of him as the menue started to be served without further question , exchanging an unnoticed pityful look with Seb next to him.

Seb could only guess what the brazilian was going through, it felt way to familiar to his own ordeal a few years back.

Valtteri held Felipe tightly covering up his face with his hands as the waiter looked at them curiously. Kimi shot the guy a glare of death leading to him hurridly leaving their table while Seb mumbled a low: "He should fuck off!"

"Someone should have placed his ass on the grill." Kimi mumbled and looked at the menue on his plate while the second artist of the gaala was rocking the stage ahalf.


End file.
